


A very short story

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I told you so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very short story

A very short story about two guys who happened to be best friends in their sparsely available spare time and cops for the rest, who drove around in a white-striped red car, today chasing some very bad guys who had robbed a liquor store, stole a getaway car and then fled right before our heroes managed to arrive at the scene of the crime, which of course they took offense in and a wild car chase with the bad guys followed in which one of them gets to tell the other I told you so

 

by Belladonna

 

"I told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a crazy idea to do something different with a drabble


End file.
